You more than anyone
by FemaleEro321
Summary: All a dream? NaruHina LEMON!


Okay my first lemon fic. Please bear with me if it isn't good. If you have any advice lemme know! Thank you.

The night was silent. Not an uncomfortable silence. A calm and comfortable one. She lay peacefully after having a wonderful night. She began to dream about. And other things…

_Dream_

"_Oh Naruto-kun it's beautiful!" she blushed a thousand shades of red._

"_I'd knew you like it Hinata-chan, considering your favorite flower is the White Lily."_

_There, right before Hinata's eyes was the most beautiful setup of a perfect dinner. They were on top of the Hokage Mountain with lilies everywhere around them with a table covered with a two well put together dinners, a bottle of champagne, and two candles beautifully lit. _

"_So. Shall we eat?"_

"_We shall."_

_The dinner was amazing in Hinata's eyes but Naruto kept apologizing saying how he was sorry it wasn't perfect but she told him it was perfect. After they ate they just walked around most of time and talked about different things. Eventually, they ended up in front of Hinata's apartment. _

"_Thank you for a wonderful night Naruto-kun."_

"_No. Thank you Hinata-chan for making it a wonderful night."_

_With that he put his hand under her chin and pulled her face slowly towards his and their lips met. The kiss lasted for a minute or two. But something inside them made them not want to pull away. But they had to, for the lack of air they were pulling in. _

_They didn't say a word. They just stood there and looked into each others eyes. Blue eyes met pure white eyes. Both filled with lust and hunger. At that moment, they knew what they wanted to do. They didn't want to say goodnight to each other just yet. She opened the door while he shut it as their lips met again and their bodies met each other. They could both feel the heat coming off from the other's body. _

_Naruto picked Hinata up as she wrapped her legs around his waist while still in a lip lock. They fell onto the floor, shoes flying off into the far corner of the room. Naruto was over Hinata's body staring deep into her eyes. He then broke away from her gaze and slowly took off his tie and jacket as Hinata undid the tie around her neck that kept her dress on her body. Naruto helped her by sliding it off her lustful angelic body he wanted her. He wanted her bad. And she knew it._

_He slowly began kissing her down her neck and ended up in front of her large breasts. He looked up and said to her, "This thing is in my way." She nodded in agreement and undid her black laced bra. When the bra flew across the room in Naruto's approval the cold air hit Hinata's breasts causing her nipples to become hard. _

_Naruto then took one breast in one hand and slowly played with her nipple pinching it while licking her other. Then he began to flick the one he was licking with his tongue getting a very pleasing moan from his companion. He then began to suck on them and messaging the other then switched off becoming faster. Hinata's moans began coming louder. Her once hard nipples starting to become raw from the sucking, licking, flicking, pinching, and messaging. Until she stopped him saying, "I think it's time you take off a little more clothes Mr. Uzumaki." _

_Hinata then sat up a little so she could undo his belt. Then, she began to take off his pants. She saw that he was becoming very hard underneath his black and orange boxers. She pushed him down to the floor and started to kiss him down his neck, past his chest, abs, his stomach, his seal and then met the elastic part of his boxers. She then slowly pulled down his boxers revealing a very hard, long, and big cock. She grabbed it into her tiny hands and began to message it a little getting very pleasing moans causing Hinata to feel her self to become moist. She then opened her mouth and put his manhood into her innocent little mouth. Naruto moaned loudly in pleasure and excitement. Then she began to pull the cock in and out of her mouth while having the urge to touch her self in which she thought was a little in appropriate. She began to like the taste of him in her mouth. She could her him begin to say her name but he stopped her stating, "I don't want to cum in your mouth. I don't want this to end yet." She nodded in an understanding way._

_He then sat up making her have to lay back down he looked at her black lacy thong and smiled his toothy smile. He grabbed the sting of the thong with his teeth and pulled it off her. He looked at her and thought _"She's even more beautiful when she's naked. I have to be the luckiest guy ever to have such an amazing woman for a girlfriend." _He then put his face towards her wet pleading pussy. With that he slid his tongue right up to her clit and started messing with it. As he did that he felt Hinata's body jump. He knew he found her spot. He pushed his face deeper into her. Until his was eating her out. He felt her grab his hair into her hands and hold onto it. He knew she was enjoying this. Her moans began to deepen. She began to moan his name louder and louder. He was enjoying it. He loved it when she began to moan his name._

_But he pulled his face out of her now throbbing pussy. He looked at her face. It was covered in sweat. Her heartbeat had picked up from the excitement. She then opened her eyes and whispered, "Naruto-kun th-that…" _

"_Shhhh Hinata. I'm not entirely done yet." _

_He then showed her his index finger and slid it into her pussy her mouth opened with surprise. He then felt there was still a lot of room. So he pumped in a second finger, then a third, then a fourth, until he pretty much had his whole hand in her pussy. He noticed the small smile of pleasure on her face as well as the blush. So he began to masturbate her. She moaned in approval of him once again. He started to go faster as she began to grunt from the insane amount of pleasure she was getting. But he pulled out even though out of Hinata's approval._

"_Naruto-kun. Why did you stop?"_

"_Because. I want to know. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_More than ever." Hinata then spread her legs apart allowing an opening for Naruto's cock entrance. He then placed his manhood at her opening he then shoved it into her, causing her to yell in pain. A few tears came down her face out of pain from his cock in her pussy. "I'm sorry Hinata. Let's stop I don't..." _

"_No don't want you to stop. I'll be fine. I just need to adjust to it. It is my first time after all."_

"_I can't believe I'm taking that away from you."_

"_Naruto. I'd rather you be the one more than anyone else."_

_She then began to feel use to it and told Naruto she was ready. He began to thrust in and out of her slowly so she could be use to it. She began to get use to it. Her sign of pain started to go away and looks of pleasure and more began to appear. She moaned for more. She moaned for him to go faster. She wanted him to thrust harder. Until she was practically screaming for him. He wanted her just as much. He began to do as she wanted he went in deeper. He went faster. He went harder. Until she began grunting. _

_Besides the sounds of the moaning, grunting, and sounds of pleasure; the only other sound that could be heard was the sound of her wet pussy being penetrated by his hard cock. The sound of the smashing together was making them go insane. They didn't want to stop. They knew what was coming. Them. They were going to cum. _

"_Naruto I think I'm gonna…"_

"_I know Hina-chan. I'm about to as well." _

_They could both fell the walls of her pussy start to tighten around his cock they couldn't take it anymore they screamed each other's name out as the final thrust came along with hot, sticky cum. Naruto had collapsed next to Hinata while still inside of her. He looked at her with noting but love in his eyes. _

"_I love you Hina-chan."_

"_I love you too Naruto-kun." _

_She kissed him one final kiss and fell asleep._

_End of dream_

Hinata woke up feeling a bit chilly and something a little unusual down _there_. She also couldn't see until she noticed, her face was inside someone's chest. She began to come loose from the hug. There. Holding her in a loving embrace, naked and with a very pleased look on his face was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. She lifted up the covers and noticed his manhood was inside her womanhood.

"_That wasn't a dream?! It was real?!" she screamed inside her head._

The End.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
